The Host
by LegendOfKorra4Ever
Summary: The world has been taken over by Equelists who are rigging the world of benders, trying to make it a better place. When they capture one of the remaining benders and replace it with one of their own, the bender does not want to leave. Will the new owner of the body be able to fight against the bender, or will they both lose in battle. Crossover- The Host&LOK Mako Korra,Bolin Asami
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I have a new story for you. I know what you are thinking, "why is she making another story if she doesn't update her other stories." Well I had this idea in my mind ever since I read the book, The Host by Stephenie Mayer, and I wanted to be the first one to write this. I also want to say that in this story, Asami is an earthbender because I thought it would be cool for her to bend an element. So please read the prologue and enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Equelists.

They were everywhere. They take a bender and turn them to someone else. For the Equelists to know that they are not benders is that their eyes would be the brightest blue. Together they are planning to rig the world of bending so that it can be a peaceful place without bending.

When they find a bender, they take them to Amon, who takes their bending away, then they erase the mind of the bender. Once the mind is erased, put one of them inside the body. And then the previous owner of the body is gone.

Now there is a short amount of benders left. They are either hiding, stealing food, finding more benders to tag along with, or starving to death.

That was what Asami Sato was doing. Surviving on her own and then meeting someone that was probably the last bender on Earth like her. I did say that was her.

She was caught. They chased her around an hotel, which she thought was abandoned. Instead of letting the Equeslists capture her, she took her life by falling down an elevator shaft.

The Equelists collected her body and took her to one of their healing facilities to go through their routine. Once the process was done, the Healer waited for the new host of the body to wake up.

Seconds and minutes went by. And finally, instead of dark green eyes, the bright blue eyes opened.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hope you did. I will try to make they next chapters long so you can read more each chapter. Ok well till next time, which might be in two days, LegendOfKorra4Ever out! :)**


	2. Memories

**Here's the next chapter of The Host. I hope you guys like it. It took me while for me to write it. So enjoy. :)**

* * *

I was in a body. Not just any body. _My_ body. I could feel every part of my new body at the very moment. I could also feel all the emotions this body had. It was full of anger, sadness, hatred, and me it felt overwhelming to have this. I don't know how the person who had this body was able to handle it. _I_ felt bad for her. I bet she didn't want to feel all this as much as me.

If this is what the body was feeling, then how did she die? How did she feel like this as she was taken?

It would about time now for me to picture the last memory this person had before she died. Everyone of us would experience the same emotion and pain the body endured and to see what they saw.

_I failed_

The memory is starting now. It was so frightening, strong, and clear that it went through my control, the knowledge that it was just a memory and not me. I was pulled into the fearful hell of her last moments of her life. I was her, and we running.

_It's dark. I can't see anything. I'm running blind and I don't know if I'm going to run into a wall or into a door. The wind hitting against my ears drowned everything out._

_It's cold. It shouldn't matter, but I can feel it. It's so cold._

There was a smell that she smelled that took me out of the memory for a second. But it was only a seconded, and I was pulled back into the memory, and my eyes filled with tears.

_It's over. I lost, we lost._

_They're right behind me, their foot steps loud and close. So many footsteps! I all alone and I failed._

_The Equelists are getting ready to throw something at me. Well I don't think so. I quickly throw a boulder at them but they easily jumped away from it. _

_They are shouting at me. Tying to ease my sacredness. That's all lies._

_"Come with us. We won't hurt you." one of them says._

_"Don't make us force you." one of them threats. They just don't get it. Just because I'm out numbered, doesn't mean that I'm not going down with out a fight._

A violent hatred almost choked me.

I've never felt this emotion before. I was pulled again out of the memory. A high shriek went through my throat and pierce my ears. The sound left a small amount of pain in my throat.

_You're screaming_ my body told me.

I was in shock. How can my body tell me what I'm experiencing in this memory. That's when I understood.

She was thinking! Speaking to me! But the memory was strong that it pulled me back again.

_There has to be a way to stop this chase. But what? I can barely see anything, and I don't know what's near._

_In a distance, I can see an elevator shaft. It does not have anything there. Bingo._

_I'll have to jump down it. It's the only way to end this. The only way._

_I start to run faster now. I still try to dodge the ropes and the electric wires their throwing at me. I'm close to the shaft. Looking behind me a little bit, I throw my last boulder that I'll ever throw and then I continue running._

_It's right in front of me now and I have to prepare myself to jump. Stepping on the edge, I push myself up and fall. My arms are moving around in circles and the same with my legs. Faster and faster, I get closer to the bottom._

_Then... bump._

_I feel pain everywhere. But why am I feel it? I'm supposed to be dead right now. It seems the shaft was not deep enough. Now I can lightly hear the voices of the Equelists coming closer to me. And that is all I hear before I slip into darkness._

The pain! It was unbearable. Now everywhere in my body, there was pain. Every inch. When is it going to end? I can't take it anymore. I might as well just die right now just to get rid of it. I want it to be gone. Thankfully, it ends, and I am released.

Now I could feel another memory starting.

_No!_ I think. I don't want to feel the pain again. But this time, it is different. Not the same memory. But a picture of a face. A male.

This face was a hard rectangle, the shape of the bones were strong under the skin. In color it was a light golden brown. The hair was just a few shades darker than the skin, except where the flaxen streaks of lightened it, and it covered only the circular irises in the white eyeballs were light green, but like the hair, it flexed with the light.

I was mesmerized by the beauty from this face. I wanted to keep looking at it forever and not look away. But then the face disappeared.

_Mine_, spoke the voice of the body's previous owner that should not be there.

I was stunned. I should be the only one in this body. No one but me. It's impossible. How is she still here?

_Mine_, I barked back to her, with the same power and authority that was mine. _Everything is mine._

_So why am I talking back to her?_ I wondered.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please tell me you did by reviewing. I want to say for those who already read the book and to those who haven't that I did write some of Stephenie's words in my story. I just couldn't come up with really good stuff but a lot of the writing is from me. I only used a little bit from her. Ok people. Please review the story for me so I can get some suggestions. 'Till next time. LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


End file.
